In oil and gas exploration it is important to obtain diagnostic evaluation logs of geological formations penetrated by a wellbore drilled for the purpose of extracting oil and gas products from a subterranean reservoir. Diagnostic evaluation well logs are generated by data obtained by diagnostic tools (referred to in the industry as logging tools) that are lowered into the wellbore and passed across geologic formations that may contain hydrocarbon substances. Examples of well logs and logging tools are known in the art. Examples of such diagnostic well logs include Neutron logs, Gamma Ray logs, Resistivity logs and Acoustic logs. Logging tools frequently are used for log data acquisition in a wellbore by logging in an upward (up hole) direction, from a bottom portion of the wellbore to an upper portion of the wellbore. The logging tools, therefore, need first be conveyed to the bottom portion of the wellbore. In many instances, wellbores can be highly deviated, or can include a substantially horizontal section. Such wellbores make downward movement of the logging tools in the wellbore difficult, as gravitational force becomes insufficient to convey the logging tools downhole.